One Day
by zohrax3
Summary: Klaus came back for her, he couldn't leave without saying goodbye. So when he gives her the opportunity to go with him, will Caroline take it? Disclaimer: Anything recognisable belongs to Julie Plec.


**Author's note: This is a one shot taken from 4x21, "She's come undone" based on the forest scene but it's Klaus that is with Caroline. Anything recognisable belongs to Julie Plec. Enjoy.**

She followed Klaus and remembered the earlier encounter she had with him in this very forest.

They were in a compromising situation and she was annoyed with him then but right now she was happy to see him.

She blushed at the thought. Here they were again, alone in the same forest but this time things were different.

They walked deeper into the forest side by side, wordlessly and stopped when they were certain they couldn't be seen.

Klaus turned to face her. "I never meant to go without saying goodbye."

"You don't owe me an explanation. You're moving on by all means, go."

"Well that's just it, isn't it. I never had any intention of moving on. Truth is, I've tried to stop thinking about you and I can't."

Caroline sighed and walked off ahead.

"Come to New Orleans." She stopped in her place and let his words sink in whilst she rubbed her forehead with her hands.

This was all too much to take in. She was so set on the idea of him being gone, it surprised her when he showed up in the middle of nowhere and now asked her to leave with him.

"What are you afraid of?"

She turned around to face him and before she had time to think she spoke. "You. I'm afraid of you."

Klaus was taken aback by her outburst but who could blame her, after everything he had put her through. "Caroline, you know I would never hurt you."

She laughed and shook her head, they were way past hurting each other but that wasn't what she was afraid of.

"That's not it." She took a deep breath and gathered her thoughts. "I'm afraid of what I might feel for you."

Klaus raised his brow in question and titled his head slightly as a smile formed replacing his once pouting expression which led to Caroline looking rather confused.

She admitted it. She finally admitted that she felt something for him.

"That's nothing to be afraid of love."

Caroline sighed again and closed her eyes for a brief moment. She wasn't ready to be the person she was when she's with him.

"I know I could have loved you in another life." Her voice shook as she said this.

She walked towards him, watching her footsteps but never meeting his gaze. She didn't have to look up to know she hurt him.

When she looked into his eyes she saw how vulnerable he seemed.

"Klaus," she whispered.

She had rarely seen him like this, there were a few times when he exposed his vulnerability but he always saw it as a sign of weakness so he concealed it with power and arrogance.

He hid behind this idea of immortality but he only ever let his guard down when he was with Caroline, he had shown kindness and compassion and she was only going to hurt him again.

He looked away as tears formed but never fell.

She blinked, looking at him with a blank expression on her face. She reached out and caressed his cheek.

He forced a smile to disguise his emotions and then looked at her.

She smiled at him and it warmed his heart.

"Caroline, that's the beauty of being what we are. For us, time is endless." He looked around and then returned his gaze to her and smiled, genuinely. "There's a whole world out there waiting for you, great cities filled with food, art, music and culture. Perhaps one day when I return you'll take me up on my offer and let me show you."

Caroline blinked away the tears that blurred her eyes.

She wanted not to want him. She wasn't ready to leave Mystic Falls and everyone in it behind.

Klaus cared about her feelings more than his own so he'd let her go. For now he would give her what she wanted and leave but one day he'll come back for her.

He was willing to wait.

Her eyes began to refill with tears and as one escaped she whispered to him, "maybe one day."

One day. So there was the tiniest bit of hope he would finally be with her.

He brushed her cheek with his thumb, wiping away the tear that fell and kept his hand there for a moment as she embraced his touch.

He would treat her better than Tyler ever did. He promised her the world and one day he'd make good on that promise.

And then he kissed her. A reminder of what could be. She breathed him in and held him close, tightly in fear of letting go.

But right now she knew that this was for the best. She had to let him go and he would wait for her until she was ready.

He'd come back like he promised and then maybe he'll show her what the world has to offer.

He held her close for a moment hoping they could stay like this forever but eventually he pulled away.

He reached out for her hand as it slipped away and they lost touch.

"I'll be on my way then."

Caroline nodded her head in acceptance and bit her bottom lip to control her emotions, stopping any tears from falling.

He turned around to wipe away the tear he didn't want her to see and in the blink of an eye he was gone.

She was left alone with the cold night air with nothing but a simple promise.

**Review if you like.**


End file.
